Impulse: wonder woman and Lois Lane
by Fiction Explorers
Summary: When Lois lane is feeling lonley and unwanted by superman, wonder woman steps in too fill the space. A spicy lesbian story By James.


Clark gave lois a quick peek on the lips beofre stepping out the apartment door and slaming it behind him.

Lois slumped back into her chair and sighed.

It was friday night, clark kent , lois lane and diana prince were all hanging out in Lois and clark's apartment. Diana was just about to leave so the couple could have a romantic evening, when clarks cell ran.

He had to come back to work right away, he probably wouldn't be home for hours and by then all the food Lois had prepaid would be ruined and he'd be to tired to do anything but sleep.

Diana placed her hand on Lois back and rubed it gently. Lois sighed again louder, placing her face in her hands, defeated.

" its not his fault"

"I know diana, i was just really looking forward to this night..."

"Yeah i know lois, but maybe this is a good thing,You can have some time to yourself"

"I always have time to myself!" Lois snappped.

"Perhapes i should go now" Diana walked towards the door.

"No wait!" Lois practically yelled, grabbing onto Dianas hand. She sighed, losening her grip " Please Diana im sorry, i can't be alone another night. Please, will you stay with me for a while?" Diana seemed a bit surprised, but agreed to stay.

They concluded that it would be a good idea to eat the food Lois had prepared after finishing they chatted away for hours discussing things like Dianas adventures as wonder woman, Lois's job, Dians EX girlfriend still living on her home Island, Lois was rather curious about this subject. Some of the questions were quite personal, such as, "do you miss her alot?" Or " whats it like to be with a woman?" "Is it better than being with a man?" "Are womens lips softer?"

After Dian had answered some of Lois's questions and Lois realized they were making the godess uncomfortable, she changed the subject and suggested they watch a movie.

About halfway through Diana noticed how closely Lios's body had come to hers. Lois had her head resting against Dianas shoulder. Diana was still turned on from the questions and was now panicking a bit. It didn't help that she had a major cruch on Lois and hadn't had sex in months.

Lois looked up at the powerful woman "thanks for staying with me tonight..." she hesitated "I've been feeling a little unwanted as of late" Diana frowned "has Clark been ignoring you?" "Well... kind of, he's working late most nights, and the nights i actually see him, he's to tired to do anything." And on top of that, on the rare occasion he doesn't fall asleep right away, all that Happens is, I give him a blow job while fingerings my cunt"

Lois finished her rant and realized what she had said. She looked up at her friend to see her blushing with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Im sorry Diana, was that to much info?"

She blinked a few times and looked down at Lois "oh, no, you just...turned me on a bit" Diana's face turned serious.

"Oh...um...sorry" she laughed nervously.

Diana looked at the young woman " you know Lois i could give you the attention clark has been withholding from you..."

Lois was pushed to the other side of the couch and both her arms where pinned down mere moments later by Dianas strong hands. Lois was still in shock and didn't move. Dians knees were resting on each side of lois thighs, the bottom half of her legs were relaxed on the sofa while her top half was supporting her body. Lois realized what was happening and begain squirming.

Diana moaned, she likes it when someone resists, at the start at least.

"Come on lois, dont you want this?" she leaned down and sucked the reporters ear lobe, teasingly. Lois moaned loudly and Diana moved her face towards Lois's neck and bit down on it incredibly hard causing the honry woman to cry out in pain and pleasure.

Suddenly Lois pushed herself out of the amozon's grip and wrapped her arms around Diana's neck, pulling her down. There body moved together, they were both hubgry and needed relive- fast. Dians arms went around Lois as she began thrusting into her. They were fast and hard. There tongues came together as Lois opened her mouth, as they both fought for dominance, although it wasn't much of a challenge for Diana.

Lois moaned deeply as Diana stuck her hand down her pants.

"Your pussy is soooo fucking wet!" Diana commented in a husky voice. Lois smirked as her cunt was pleased. Wonder woman runbed her harder and fadter with each stroke, thus was all too much for Lois, being dominated with such force, having the attention shed been craving for weaks, and the fact that she was being fucked by a woman!

And not just any woman, but the wonder woman, the superhero who svaed the earth, who was lusted after by thousands of people, who was Lois's cloe friend.

she screamed with pleasure and came, falling back and shuting her eyes tightly, it was as if a thousand starts exploded inside her, and all she could do was lay there.

Suddenly Lois was made aware of everything around her when Diana layed next to her.

Lois noticed a smile on the womans face. It was as if she wanted something "what is it?" Lois asked.

"My turn"

 **so that was my story, if you enjoyed it please leave a review, they are much appreciated. If you found some kind of problem with the story, please let me know in a review. If enough people want me to, I'll turn this one shot into a chapter series. If you have any suggestions for a story, contact me in a private message.**


End file.
